Catnip
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Tugger has had catnip. How will he act? Rated M for slight swearing and Drug Use ? Please R&R and hope you enjoy.


_This story has been inspired to me by too many people to name them all. I don't own cats._

'_Where you there when Trazan flew into a tree?"_ It was another Jellicle ball and the cats had started to sing 'Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats' when Tugger added that strange remark. All the Jellicles stopped in mid-dance. "I was, It was Soooo funny. He was all like Woopdedoo, look at me and then bank." Tugger was practically in hysterics, until he noticed that everyone was staring at him. This made him pout. "Fine, I won't tell you an interesting fact about my life. You will never know why Tarzan and I had are no longer mates and…and…I hate you" He ran out of sight, where the cats could here him start laughing and shouted back 'Love you.'

"That was really weird" Munkustrap said, dumbfounded and all the other cats nodded in agreement and went back into singing. It went on peaceful for a while. Well, at least until it was his turn to make an entrance. For one thing, he tripped over the stage and said 'tweet,' then he mucked up all the words.

'_The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore'_

"Hey, I am not a wh..." He turned around and saw Quaxo, which made him squeal in excitement and tightly embrace Quaxo. "Quaxo!! I've missed you so much! You have such an awesome name! How dare you cheat on me! And especially with my very own brother. I never want to see you again."He slapped Quaxo and again, ran away crying.

"I never knew you were going out with Tugger, Quax," Tumblebrutus said, hardly able to contain his laughter.

"I'm not. Munkustrap, what do you think is wrong with him."

"I don't know. Guess he's high again"

"_Great_, my tail still hasn't healed since last time." Quxo mumble while rubbing his tail, all the other cats snickered.

"Was that the time he got the mango and" Rumpleteazer started, before she got interrupted by a very angry magic cat.

"Yes Teazer, it was the time with the fruit salad. It wasn't funny!!" Quaxo hissed as Teazer actually collapsed in laughter.

"Oh come off it, he already apologized." Munku managed to get out.

"Yeah, while he was doing it. And he still continued." After a few minutes, they finally calmed down.

"Sorry Quax, that was just priceless."

"_Anyway_, what do you think we should do?"

"Just leave him, he'll eventually calm down"

"Good idea. Honestly, what type of idiot would take catnip?"

"Obviously, the Rum Tum Tugger type." The cats started to giggle again, until they heard a high pitched

"DADDY!!!!!" They turned to the left and saw Tugger standing there, bawling his eyes out.

"Crap." They knew how Old Deutoronomy (A/N. How awesome are there names? Honestly) felt about making other cats cry. So, they tried to make him happy again. Quaxo did some magic, Munku pulled silly faces and even Victoria attempted a hip hop dance. None of it worked, Tugger just kept crying and calling for his dad.

"What's all this commotion?" A deep voice called from the corner. Before any of the cats, who were still attempting to make Tugger laugh were able to turn around, Tugger jumped up and down to Deutoronomy's legs and cried even harder.

"Daddy! They were being mean to me. Quaxo called me a whore, Munku called me an idiot and…and they called me Fat!" Fat, where did that come from? Old D looked at the other cats with confusion and the mouthed 'catnip.' He knew how to deal with this.

"Tugger, you know they don't mean it."

"Yes they do, they all hate me"

"And why do you think that?"

"Are you deaf? They think I'm a stupid man whore… who's Fat."

"Tugger, they were joking."

"Yes, and they hurt my feelings"

"Cats" Old D demanded,

"Sorry Tugger," most of the cats mumbled. All of a sudden, Tugger started to laugh again.

"Thankyou daddy. I love you"

"I love you to son. Now, where did you get the catnip?"

"Found it"

"And where did you find it?"

"Quaxo's den" Tugger replied eagerly and brightly, before falling unconscious. The remainder cats turned to Quaxo, extremely pissed.  
"Yeah, about that" he dashed away as fast as he could.


End file.
